Sweet Obsession
by MariahCat
Summary: Prom's coming up in South Park High School and this year Cartman hopes to have the balls to ask Kyle. Kyman, with some Stenny story is better than summary.


**Disclaimer****: **I do not own South Park, it's in the hands of the brilliant minds of Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**Sweet Obsession**

**Introduction**

Prom, that time of year in High School where, teenagers dress "fancy," and ask other teens to dance with them on a dance floor with other sweaty, smelly ugly teenaged pizza faces. It's where all the girls that love themselves a little too much compet each other to win the title of Prom Queen and win a cheap ass crown made out of plastic. But, for Eric Cartman prom is completely different, this year he plans to grown a pair and ask the boy of his dreams Kyle Broflovski.

Eric Cartman, has had a little... well obsession with the redheaded jew ever since 4th grade. Every time he'd try to talk to the jew all that could come out was insults because he was trying to hind his true feelings he had for Kyle. He never knew he was actually in love with Kyle until 6th grade, when he finally admitted his true feelings to himself.

Nowadays, Cartman never really talks to Kyle because every time he does Kyle insults him now. Kyle claims it's for all the times Cartman insulted him and it makes Cartman more sad to think that he's trying to be nice to Kyle but, all he gets in return is pure hatred. He understands what he did to Kyle in the past wasn't right but, for one time in his life he wants to right all his wrongs because he loves his Jew. All Cartman can do for now is wish though, wish with all his soul, power and energy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

Cartman was walking down the hallways of South Park High School, now being a junior with prom just around the corner. All the poster in the hallways indicated desperate girls posing their best in pictures with the titles of "Vote so and so for Prom Queen and King."

Cartman huffed and rolled his eyes at the girls in the hallways gossiping about prom in the hallways. He's always hated the slutty wannabe popular girls, who was he kidding? He hated girls period.

He ignored their screeches and screams of, "Oh my god! No way!" and other famous sayings girls say. He walked a little further down the hallway and sees Kyle talking with Stan. He smiles and hinds his blush as he stares at Kyle's perfect, beautiful structures.

His perfect emerald green eyes, his red hair, that's not as frizzy as it was in fourth and thank god he stopped wearing that ushanka hat back in sixth grade, this perfect body structure, his cute rosy checks and his pearly white teeth that Cartman had the honor of seeing whenever he smiles or also love Kyle's laugh so deep and perfect it could stop a baby for crying. Cartman had come to realization everything about Kyle was perfect.

Every single day Cartman dreamed about having Kyle for his own. He would love to have Kyle in his arms and smell his hair everyday, if he could call Kyle as his own he swears he'd be the happiest and the luckiest boy in the world... If only, Cartman sighs.

Cartman stood there for three minutes stare just staring at Kyle, until the bell rang making Cartman snaps out of his day dreaming and rushes to his next class he happens to have with Kyle, Science.

He walks into his class and sees Kyle already sitting down in a seat concentrating, in something he was writing. Cartman thinks to himself for a minute and sits in front of Kyle.

Kyle looks up from his notebook and sees Cartman. "Well, well, well look who finally made it to class," Kyle teases.

Cartman sighs to himself and tries to ignore Kyle.

"Where have you been the past few days? Not that I really care or anything though," Kyle asks.

"Sick," Cartman states simply.

"Oh right, siiick," Kyle says using sarcasm in his voice.

Cartman rolls his eyes at Kyle's remark.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Kidmins walks into her classroom and greets her students warmly, "today we are dissecting a frog today. "

Half the class was excited, some kids groaned and the rest of the class just looked grossed out.

"That's right and I've spent a while pairing you up with some partners, the first two are Butters and Bebe, then Stan and Craig, Clyde and Kenny, Wendy and Annie, Damien and Gregory, Tweek and Token and Kyle and Eric. Once you and your parent have got the materials needed you may start following the directions we wrote yesterday on how to do this," Mr. Kidmins instructed them on what to do and sat back down at her desk.

Cartman half smirked to himself, happy he got to work with Kyle but tried not to act to excited. Kyle on the other hand, wasn't to happy that he got paired up with Cartman.

"Hey Kahl," Cartman said as he sat down by Kyle.

"Let's just get this over with fatass," Kyle growled.

"Oh, looks like someone has sand up their vagina," Cartman mumbled.

"Shut up, Cartman! And let's just get this over with!" Kyle yelled.

Cartman and Kyle got done with the experiment quickly and had extra time to spare.

"I guess we do kinda make a good team, huh Kyle?" Cartman hinds his blush and pronouncing Kyle's name right.

"Y-yeah," Kyle stutters confused of Cartman's actions.

Cartman smiles a little, "you were always really smart."

Kyle blinks, "why are you being so nice to me?"

"I dunno," Cartman shrugs and laughs.

"Whatever, Cartman your starting to creep me out..." Kyle sifts in his seat a little.

'I can't be to nice and I can't be mean, what the fuck?! I can never win!'Cartman thinks to himself, and stops talking for Kyle.

Kyle frowns feeling a little bad, "hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jew!" Cartman yells out of frustration.

"It was just a question, fatass," Kyle defends himself.

Cartman sighs, "I know Kahl."

With that said the bell rings, Cartman rushes out of the room and to his next class.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that first chapter didn't suck, don't worry it'll get better.


End file.
